


To you, with love.

by Poonh



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poonh/pseuds/Poonh
Summary: Even a genius can be a fool when it comes to love.





	To you, with love.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hate or dislike KaoChisa. I just don't see them that way

She can't know how long it has been happening, but everyone expects Chisato to be with Kaoru. Considering their long-term relationship and the unsual closeness Kaoru gives her sometimes. Plus, the flirting. 

"But she flirts with literally everyone-" The blonde mumbles quietly to herself, amethyst eyes glue to whatever the teacher is crawling on the board, but her mind fails to follow.

Instead, she finds herself staring at her classmate, who is the one sitting next to her. Also the girl, who has attracted her so much that Chisato doesn't dare to admit.

"Shirasagi-san, are you alright?" The girl catches Chisato's staring, concerns coat her voice "You have been spacing out a lot today."

The blonde quickly gets her eyes away from the sight of teal hair, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, no, Sayo-chan." Chisato waves her hand, hopefully it doesn't turn out to be too awkward "I just have something on my mind."

"I see. Still, try to focus more in class-"

"Thank you."

That just comes out of nowhere. Too randomly if she must say. Chisato mouths it silently, feeling happiness slowly spreading through her body. That's an odd feeling, but she doesn't dislike it.

Sayo seems to be taken back a little by that. They both don't know why the blonde suddenly say that, but does it really matter?

Sayo shots a smile back, before turning to look at the board again.

And Chisato swears that's the softest smile she has ever seen in her life.

Everything's a mess after that, mostly Chisato fighting back the redness creeping on her cheeks and the urge to study Sayo's face even more.

She sure is a creep at this point.

But hey, she does discover something new.

"I have totally fallen for her."

* * *

Chisato, the usual collected and matured one of Pastel Palettes, seeking for love advices from someone else?

That sounds ridiculous enough, and if someone told her that 2 weeks ago, she would just laugh it off right away.

But now, she's useless.

"It sure is rare for you to call me out." Kaoru grins, and Chisato hates that. Too mischievous. 

"I have my reason." 

Her airy voice is replaced by an unusual serious tone. And Kaoru is smart enough to notice it this time.

"As your bestest friend, I'm very willing to help." 

"You aren't quoting Shakespeare this time?"

"I wil not risk my life." 

Chisato closes her eyes and calmly sips her tea, a gesture which is too contrast to her inner thinking.

"What do people do when they are in love with someone else?"

Kaoru spits out her drink, before coughing and laughing violently at the same time. Seriously who the hell can do that?

"Oh my, seems like my Chisato-chan has finally grown up."

"I'm not yours." Chisato glares "And please keep your voice down."

"So who's the lucky guy?"

The blonde remains silent

"Oh." Kaoru looks like she's amused by her friend action, in fact, she is too amused "Well that's slightly unexpected."

"You know me too well." She heaves a heavy sigh "Not my bandmate."

"Still your classmate right? Then, must be Sayo-chan." 

The taller girl says it with this much determination, and it makes Chisato surprised, but she doesn't show it.

"Impressive." She finds no points in denying those words. It's true afterall.

"I'm still kinda disappointed that you don't love me that way." Kaoru teasingly grins, they both know she doesn't mean it. The flirty one knows Chisato's next line will definitely be 'I don't date a Shakespeare maniac.'. In fact, Chisato is in the middle of saying it, before Kaoru cuts her off.

"What do you like in Sayo-chan?"

"Oh."

There are actually a lot. Like Sayo hair, long teal one that captures her eyes everytime they sit next to each other on class. Her eyes, those gorgeous wonderful orbs, which alone can speed up any girls' heartbeat. Chisato can never imagine she will fall for someone who share the same face as her bandmate - receiving cactus as a present wasn't how she thought her birthday would be. But there, she has done it, falling head over heel for the elder twin. 

"I like everything of her." Chisato's feeling embarrassed by her own words, great. Just great. Seeing her usual calm friend's flustered face sure is entertaining, and Kaoru doesn't even care to hide that fact.

"My cheeks getting hurt from grinning here. But it makes sense. I would fall for her too if I were you."

"But-" A small hesitation, and the taller girl gives her a questioning look "-everyone expects me to be with you."

"I won't date my best friend." Kaoru shrugs "Don't listen to them, do what you like. And although I hate to lower myself, Sayo-chan is a better option."

"Did you happen to eat something weird and turn into someone else?"

"No, I'm just worrying about my life. Considering the amount of poems in my head, you will kill me if we date."

Now that makes sense.

"What do I do?" 

"Trust your heart." Sounds like something coming straight out from a novel, but it sounds right this time "I'm sure she likes you too."

"You think?"

"No, I know so."

* * *

"Shirasagi-san, umm, I have something for you." Sayo's the one to approach Chisato first, the smallest hint of color paints over her face "I, umm, accidentally bought bass's strings instead of guitar's, so uh-"

Poor Sayo, struggling to find her words, but Chisato is too caught up by the fact Sayo is actually giving her something.

"Would it be better if you give this to Lisa-chan-" The blonde quickly clasps a hand over her mouth. That comes out as a denial, while in fact, she's willing to accept it.

"I see, sorry I disturb you-"

Before she can retreat the gift and leave, Chisato has leaned forward, maybe a little too aggressive, and grabbed Sayo's hand in the progress. 

"No, my pleasure you give me this." It sounds too formal, and she takes 10 seconds to realize what she's holding are not the strings, but Sayo's slender fingers instead. Both girls freeze in their place, none dare to break the contact, while Chisato knows she should or else her heart won't be able to take it.

"Umm, Shirasagi-san, you can let go of my hand now."

"Ahh, I'm sorry."

Just a brief moment, but Sayo did give her hand a light squeeze.

* * *

Just when does Chisato start to like Sayo? She can't tell, no one can. Things just naturally happen, and by the time the blonde can realize, yes, she has been in love with her classmate for too long.

"Oh, changing the strings?" Hina sits down next to her bandmate, her cheerful voice interrupts the other's thinking. Chisato hums a response, and Hina speaks again.

"Hey, look like those Onee-chan bought yesterday."

"Eh, ah, actually-"

Hina has the habit of cutting off other's saying. Of course, it's rude and no good, but Chisato's glad the younger twin does it this time.

"You know, she goes on and on and on about how I should focus more on my instrument. And yet, she bought bass's strings instead of guitar."

Someone said it wasn't on purpose. 

"So when I eyed her with all these 'You want to play bass?' gazes, she just 'Shut up Hina, this is for someone else.'" Hina mimicks her sister, oddly alike "That was such a scene, her face went this flustered and cheeks all red and stuff. Oh and, don't tell her this, but I heard her mumbling things like 'someone special." Hina's voice lowers at that point, almost a whisper, but Chisato hears it clearly.

Her face might be mirroring Sayo's face that time right now.

Hina asks if she's alright or not, but she just waves it off, mind too busy thinking about one particular girl.

* * *

Today is Sayo and Hina' birthday. PasuPare's throwing a small party for Hina.

And no, Chisato's not giving cactus as a gift in return.

"Hina-chan, happy birthday!" Chisato offers the girl a smile and her gift, which is a guitar pick, carefully picked by the blonde herself.

"Uwah! Thanks so much Chisato-chan!" Hina seems to be overjoyed "You save me big times, just lost mine. Ahaha."

Chisato sighs, of course she's still smiling. Hina's positive energy has always been one of her favorite things, although she must admit, their guitarist's shenanigans are scary sometimes.

Never put Hina on a dessert island again.

The teal hair pulls out a ticket, and her smile quickly turns into a questioning look.

"For you. A ticket to Roselia's concert. I'm sure it'll be pretty boppin'. They're planning on celebrate onee-chan's birthday during the live-"

"But shouldn't you be the one to go?"

"I can have my time with her later." A huge grin, and Chisato knows she can't say no "Don't you say you want to go to their concert a lot?"

True and false. She just wants to see Sayo on stage. 

Okay, like hell she can tell Hina that.

"Then I'll take this. Thank you."

The blonde holds the ticket carefully, as if she's holding a treasure. Or maybe it is.

* * *

In Chisato's mind, Roselia has always been a professional band with that unique dark and cool aura. But watching their live performances with her own eyes, sure is something else.

The way Roselia's members work together. Yukina's stunning vocal, undeniable wonderful sound Rinko makes as her fingers dance across the keyboard, amazing bass skills from Lisa - Chisato's feeling a bit ashamed of her own. The intense way Ako drums, yet, a bright smile never ceases to leave the youngest's face. 

And then there's Sayo, becomes one with her guitar and shining on the stage with her own way. The way Chisato can't help but find enchanting. 

And she's being useless again, can't afford to find any words to describe Sayo's beauty when the guitarist is this passionate. 

Sayo casts her eyes around, Chisato hopes Sayo will see her.

Did their eyes just meet? She's not sure, but judging from the way Sayo's eyes wide opened and her surprised expression, maybe they did.

The songs end and come the MCs. 

Lisa flirts with Yukina and Sayo - Chisato knows it's fan services, but still, not a pleasant sight to her liking.

"So today is Sayo's birthday~" The cat-mouth girl says in a sing song tone. Lisa closes the gap between her and Sayo, too close to be comfort for both Sayo and Chisato. The crowd is slightly surprised, and they go uproar when Lisa kisses Sayo's cheeks.

Sayo's face heats up at an alarming rate. The blonde clenches her fists, not sure how to feel about this.

"Calm down calm down, that's just for fan service-" 

"Everyone, let's wish her a happy birthday-"

Yukina has the mic this time, but Chisato doesn't let the vocalist finish her line-

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAYO-CHAN!"

PasuPare's bassist shouts to the top of her lungs, making sure everyone is able to hear that. And while they are still dumbfounded by a suddent outburst from a random fan, Chisato quickly disappears from the audience. 

She's an idol, and she knows how to get herself out.

* * *

Maybe being friend with Kanon makes her sense of direction worse.

"I can't believe I'm lost at this small place."

Chisato used to perform at bigger places than this, and never got lost, even once. But now, the blonde's struggling to find a way out of this building.

After 5 minutes, she gives up, hopefully Roselia will wander over whatever this area is and pick her up.

Although her first intention was to run away as fast as possible. Because it seems like Sayo has realized who shouted earlier. The worst case of tonight. Worse than being lost.

"I shouldn't have done that. Ughh." She burries her face into her hands, whining in agony. Then, a soft touch on her shoulder nearly makes her heart leap out.

"S-Sayo-chan!" 

Thanks god, and damn you at the same time.

"Ah, sorry, did I scare you?" 

"No, you have just saved me." It's embarrassing to say this out loud, and her voice uncharacteristically trails off toward the end "I can't find a way out-"

"I know, we got lost when came here the first time too." Sayo takes the blonde's hand in hers, with the same soft smile that Chisato has fallen for. Her face getting all flustered again - she hates it when she's not the one in control - but thankfully, it goes unoticed by the guitarist.

They walks in silence, hands in hands. It's pretty comfortable, before Sayo decides to break it.

"Thank you, Shirasagi-san. For coming today." 

"It's nothing much, really-"

"And thank you for earlier."

"So you know it was me."

"I can recognize your voice everywhere." Though she can't see Sayo's face right now, Chisato can imagine the redness creeping after her sudden boldness. And someone found their confidence again.

Maybe too confident, but she will not regret it later.

"Hey Sayo-chan." Chisato calls out "I like you."

And Sayo stops dead in her track, hand leaves Chisato's to turn around to face her.

Or maybe she will regret everything of her life right at the moment-

"I... like you too."

"In what way?" It's a stupid question, but gosh, she can never fight back the urge to tease Sayo when her friend is this timid.

The teal hair lifts Chisato's hand up, before placing a soft kiss to her palm. 

"Is this the same way as yours?"

There's an amount hope in Sayo's eyes, and Chisato is probably brimming with happiness right now.

Hina was right, it's really boppin'.

* * *

"Hey Chisato-chan, how was yesterday?" Hina asks, the guitar in her hands

"I enjoyed the very last of it." Chisato picks her words carefully.

"Did you give her anything?"

The blonde absentmindedly touches her lips, as if to recall the softness and that subtle sweet mint odour of yesterday. But she quickly hides it with a silent pose.

"Of course I gave her a present."

_And she gave me one too_

"-with love."

**Author's Note:**

> Should head back to finish 'We meet again'


End file.
